mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pingu/Mulambo's version
This character uses custom sprites and ''The King of Fighters-styled gameplay, using four buttons for attacks and one for a Dodge. He doesn't have much comboability, but his Hypers are incredibily overpowered, with two of them being OHKOs. He also has traits of a shoto clone.'' ) |Image = File:MulamboPinguPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Mulambo |Downloadlink = Emanuele Pepi |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Pingu is a five-button character, using the , , and buttons for attacks and the button for a Dodge. His gameplay is based on The King of Fighters. While he has a Life stat of 1200, he has a Defense stat of 85, though he can still take slightly more damage than most characters. He's also smaller than most characters. His comboability is limited as he's unable to perform combos of more than a few hits. However, his attacks deal fair damage. Also, his light punch can be chained into itself multiple times, to the point where it can be an infinite if you keep moving forward while mashing . His Snowball, Strong PinguBall and both variants of his Pinguken are also infinites, but they must be timed properly. Because he has moves similar to the Hadouken, Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, he can be considered a shoto clone. His Hypers are very overpowered, as they deal far more damage than most characters' Hypers. Most of his level 2 Hypers take out more than half of the opponent's Life if they connect. The damage of most of his level 1 Hypers is close to half of the opponent's Life. His two level 3 Hypers are both OHKO's and are unblockable. While his Super Scary Attack!! can only be used when Pingu's Life is 50% or lower, it's also a fullscreen attack, meaning it's un unavoidable OHKO in most cases. If you manage to build up 3000 Power before getting K.O.'d and abuse this, the match is already won. It's possible to take less damage and avoid getting K.O.'d by pressing right when the attack is about to land, but it's very difficult to time this. He has no custom A.I. and uses the engine's default. Curiously, it uses his Specials most of the time while rarely using his Normals, though it still doesn't attack frequently. It often spams his PinguBall. While it rarely uses his Hypers, care must be taken against them because they can deal a lot of damage. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} |20}} | | }} |25}} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} |20}} | Uses 1000 Power| }} |20}} | Uses 2000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Life must be 600 or lower Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' + / | }} during input to dodge backwards Forward version: press to cancel Backward version: press or release to cancel| }}| }}}} + }}|Gradually charges Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Mugen Pingu and Pingu vs Pingu and Pingu Mugen pingu(me) vs the powerpuff girls AN Mugen Request 251 Pingu VS Super Mario Trivia *An updated .cns file can be found on Mulambo's site and included with the character. The updated .cns file nerfs Pingu's Hypers. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Cheap Characters Category:Shoto Clones Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by Mulambo Category:Characters made in 2006 }}